Places to visit in Liverpool
Thank you I Made Sena Darmasetiyawan as contributors to this article: Common Landmark - Anfield: (1) have a look around Anfield or take pictures of the LFC huge emblem and the memorial place for the players. (2) take a tour inside Anfield stadium for several ranges of prices, a minimum of £15 – be advised that the tour office will close at 17.30. (3) Visit the official merchandise store of LFC for souvenirs. Kar: There are two other official LFC merchandise stores; Liverpool One Shopping Centre and Below the radio city tower (St. John shopping centre complex near the water fountain). Across the beautiful park, just about 15 minutes walk, you can access the Goodison Park the home of Everton FC. Like the LFC, the Everton FC merchandise store also can be found in Liverpool One Shopping Centre, store number two. So it has a famous Address: Everton Two, Liverpool One. - Albert Dock: (1) near the entrance, you can find the museum for the Beatles - The Beatles Story, a famous music band from Liverpool. (2) Go to the centre-round shaped shopping area, where you can find several places to eat, hangout, and one of the most important places to buy souvenirs of Liverpool. (3) Go along the edges to have a quiet view of the dock. (4) Go to the end of the dock to visit the Museum of Liverpool (head pier) for a free entrance museum - Museum of Liverpool, the most famous statue of the Beatles members, as well as the official merchandise store for the Beatles. (5) in the Kheel Warf of Albert Dock, you can also found the Wheel of Liverpool, a Ferris wheel; which would cost around £10 for adults to have a clear look of the city from the dock side. Kar: (6) Maritime Museum and The Slavery museum also within the area of Albert Dock, near the Pump House. It can be easily spotted because of the big ship anchor in front of the museum. Maritime museum holds one of the greatest tale of Titanic, while the Slavery museum told the story of African slavery in building the 'bricks' (7) Tate Liverpool is interesting places for you who like modern art. This is also one of the best national art display in UK. (8) Three consecutive buildings - also called the Three Graces, (one of them is The Liver building with the Liver bird statues facing the River (sea) and one facing the city) which have a long history for Liverpool. (9) A section of Liverpool Canal which is a man-made canal connects Liverpool and Leeds. (10) Merseyside Ferry, connects to the other part of Liverpool City and on the other end, there is a Submarine (German U-Boat) museum. This German U-534 submarine is a remnant of the WW II. - City Centre: (1) take a stroll in the city centre, a spacious shopping district where all kinds and ranges of shops are available, expect to see several performances on the street – when lucky enough, and you can see newly performed music band making street performance. (2) Visit Primark when you want to look for a wide range of clothes for very competitive prices – be advised as most products are not made in the UK. (3) Venture into Liverpool One, a shopping mall with a more sophisticated layout, a nice garden rooftop view, and a cinema. (4) You can visit St John Beacon radio city tower viewing to get a clear and wide view of the whole city for several £ charges of the ticket – be advised that it will close at 17.00. - University of Liverpool: (1) take photoshoots in the most famous landmark of the University of Liverpool near its Students Guild and Students Administration Centre. (2) take a break and gaze upon various kinds of literature at Sydney Jones Library or Harold Cohen Library – you can only get in if you bring your UK student ID with you. Kar: The two cathedrals: Liverpool Cathedral is the Big Anglican Cathedral open for the public. For the additional ticket price, you can climb the tower and have a view of over Liverpool city. The second big nearby Cathedral is the Roman Catholic Christ The King Cathedral (Mount Pleasant Street) - just besides University of Liverpool ground. It is the Modern Cathedral, open for public, but has an old Crypt which also can be visited on weekdays with additional ticket purchases. Liverpool World Museum, Liverpool Central Library, and Liverpool Gallery all in a single area and can be visited for free. These museums are big and holds at least five interested groups of collections from history, ancient civilisations, animals, insects, aquarium, and space/astronomy/rocket. Liverpool Library also has a good collection including microfiche, sections for children and gaming&movie room. Liverpool gallery collects a lot of artwork including paintings, statues and there are exhibitions with different themes each time. Liverpool also has a number of theatres like Empire, Everyman, etc. and also live music places. Ranging from street musicians, live music in the bar/pub with every uniqueness (related to the genre of music and region) also Liverpool Philharmonic. The most comfortable place to see the performance of The Liverpool Philharmonic Orchestra. Specific places - Winged graffiti: a place to take a selfie with wings graffiti on the wall, find this around Baltic Triangle, L1 - Jurgen Klopp graffiti: famous graffiti of Jurgen Klopp, the LFC coach portrayed on a brick wall, find this around Baltic Triangle, L1 - Aside from the Beatles Story and the Beatles statue in the dock, find the famous Cavern Club, where the Beatles has done their 300th music performance along with other famous music band such the Rolling Stone. Find this club on the 10th of Matthew st - Casbah Coffee Club: A quite place in L12 where you can find a lot of the Beatles rural painting as part of a museum tour. - St Peter: The place in L25 where first member of the Beatles, John Lennon and Paul McCartney first met. You can also find the gravestone Eleanor Rigby, a source title for one of their famous music. - Sefton Park: A national garden with beautiful views that you can find in L17 - Croxteth Hall and Park: Tour of old British house view and interior to feel the atmosphere of old upstanding mansion life that you can find in L12 - Walker Art Gallery: The greatest art gallery in England; second only to London that you can find in William Brown St, L3 Kategori:Tourism Kategori:Interesting places Kategori:Where to visit Kategori:Landmarks